


the hearty meals

by je000nghan



Series: A Spoonful of Romance [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: a collection of drabbles involving chef!joshua & student!jeonghan (eventually, lawyer!jeonghan) fromFirst love in four seasons (with hearty meals in between).





	1. morning lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan wakes up one morning and realizes he’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the fic tells, jeonghan was the first to fall in love. (or discover that he was already in love)

_french toast._

 

jeonghan guesses.

 

the strong and delightful smell of butter and milk had awaken him from his four-hour slumber. thank God it’s the weekend, he can sleep in until later. but for now, breakfast.

 

_ poached eggs on the side, sprinkled with basil and parmesan on top. _

 

he could see the glistening yolks contrasting the gray of joshua’s ceramic plate, waiting to be poked open and digested inside their stomachs — joshua had memorized how jeonghan likes his eggs best; and seeing how there’s a bowl of rice already sitting on the island, joshua had also memorized how jeonghan never feels a meal to be complete without it.

 

lazy steps making its way to joshua, jeonghan decides to help his neighbor and prepare their coffee at the least. (after that failed birthday cake attempt, jeonghan had decided the kitchen must reject his participation.)

“you’re up,” joshua smiles, giving him a glance quick enough so not to miss anymore seconds that could burn their toast away from perfection. he sprinkles a fair amount sugar on top of it thereafter.

“i’m sweating,” jeonghan complains, not that there’s anything joshua could do about it. besides, it was his fault for staying the night after falling asleep on joshua’s couch, barely finishing a movie they promised to watch together — but summer was approaching, and the heat could be overwhelming.

joshua chuckles just slightly and it sounds extra serene as hints of sleep make their way to jeonghan’s eardrums… and then to his heart. and a morning voice does not stop joshua from singing, albeit mindlessly, this english song he had translated to jeonghan before.

 

_ ‘I want a love that’s on the square _

_ Can’t seem to find somebody _

_ Someone to care _

_ And I’m on a lonely road that leads to nowhere _

_ I need a Sunday kind of love’ _

 

jeonghan is pretty sure, of the multiple english songs joshua had taught him, that this particular one is the latter’s favorite. he sings of something that jeonghan recalls is about wanting a love that lasts, and if he’s correct about it, jeonghan would like to contrast his song and tell him joshua may already have it.

 

because he loves him.

 

oh shit. he  _ loves  _ him.

 

he Loves him with a love that  _ ‘past(s) Saturday night’,  _ and one that is definitely  _ ‘more than love at first sight’  _ like how joshua sings about wanting a ‘ _ Sunday kind of love’  _ and he’s only realizing that he does and it’s so amazing how true this is.

jeonghan had never imagined waking up to the  _ love of his life _ for he had already woken up to the presence of him multiple times before — but wow, one morning and a song was all it took to make him realize that he’s  _ in love. _

jeonghan would like to tell him.

maybe he should tell him through a song, too.

just that, jeonghan can’t come up with anything at the moment — not when all he can think about is how beautiful joshua looks, standing beside him like a dream; and there’s a merger of nightmare, the unwanted horror, that perhaps he’s still asleep.

 

(but if he is, he’d rather not wake up from this slumber.)

 

“hannie!” joshua calls him, his voice sounding farther from where he stood. “bring the food outside, will you?”

looking around, jeonghan sees joshua, head poking from his bedroom. he had been thinking too much, he didn’t feel the latter gone from his side.

anyways, jeonghan is relieved with the idea of eating in the balcony so he says ‘sure’; and a huge reason for it is because joshua would then be forced to wear a shirt, at least. he wouldn’t last long comfort at the sight of joshua’s body covered only with so much cloth that made up his boxer shorts… dangerous. he’s only supposed to fall in love cutely.

 

(but it’s knocking on his wood too much for an innocent morning.

  
  
  


and their relationship was not quite there yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! i’m feeling very fluffy these days & very much attached to the neighbors au. also, very drabble-y... so instead of more chapters, i thought we could sneak into their little moments instead!
> 
> i hope you like this collection and this first drabble that i have for you!
> 
> show me love w/ kudos & comments? ♡ i appreciate you!
> 
> (inspired by classic jazz song _Sunday Kind of Love_ sung by various artists)


	2. sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> safe to say they slept together, wholesomely.
> 
> (inspired by Greg Laswell’s song _Sweet Dream_ )

vision shifting down, he presses his lips gently against warm scalp that hinted a scent of apple shampoo to his nose, dragging him to nuzzle his face closer unto the sleeping man before him. jeonghan slides down his hand that rested warmly inside joshua’s t-shirt, rubbing his stomach lightly before pulling it out to reach for the latter’s wrist.

a dream. 

sleeping beside joshua _was_ but a dream to him.

jeonghan had gone lengths, stretching so much of his imagination in desperate want of at least knowing how it must feel like to have joshua beside him for sleep. often, he would manipulate his thoughts to the idea of kissing joshua’s nose ‘goodnight’ just to kiss it again later ‘good morning’; and though it would be against his nature to wake up so early, jeonghan would — if it means to fight off the morning that would announce the end of his sweet dream, he would.

but the joshua now is concrete, lying beside jeonghan; the onion-thin skin of his wrists soft where it lays inside jeonghan’s hand, pulse beating against the latter’s thumb. alive. breathing. _real._  

the joshua now speaks, with his own voice, he greets jeonghan words that have escaped from the bank of the latter’s figment. he tells jeonghan _‘you’re up?’_ more declamatory than it is a question, and retracts his wrist from jeonghan’s hold to lock their fingers instead. 

jeonghan utters a sound, a single syllable that is so informative, joshua moves to face him.

tucking his face unto jeonghan’s chest, joshua ignores the day; and jeonghan yields into his second slumber, fighting off the sight of dusk floating on open space indicating the presence of the sun and the defeated fear of an interrupted dream. 

because joshua was a reality, and the morning was a threat no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like mornings ☁︎ how about you?


	3. undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet thoughts after sex.

joshua lies beat, chest heaving with what little strength his body has left. he tries to keep his eyes open, wanting to see his love in all of sex’s glory, but his eyelids felt like a hundred pounds. he murmurs, thinking he’s saying  _ “i love you”  _ and  _ “you’re amazing” _ , but all that there is are soft moans and a short breath.

jeonghan does though, almost like they share the same mind; he coos at him with warm whispers of praises which he ends with a deep-rooted  _ “i love you.”  _ and kissing the top of joshua’s eyes, he lets the latter rest.

jeonghan carries his own weight above his boyfriend, smiling fondly. if joshua sees how much of fool he displays himself to be, so very in love as he stares down with tender eyes, he bets joshua would laugh at him and it would be the perfect opportunity to repeat of his beauty — he’d tell joshua again and again, like he always does. joshua was beautiful, especially undone.

(and joshua thinks of him the same way, too.)


	4. a kiss for a band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which, there is a substantial promise.

_“forever sounds like a nice plan,”_ jeonghan says to joshua.

it’s a warranty;

     and it lingers through his hoping veins, wafting every corner of his system suddenly volunteering the idea of _forever._

joshua thinks forever is such a long time.

     he thinks it will be such a long, wonderful time with jeonghan.

  


♡

 

“do you mean it?” joshua asks, his want of a calm composure ejected with a shy tone of inquiry, bringing out the little boy in him with his two index fingers pressed together in jeonghan’s cute imagination.

jeonghan can’t really see him, joshua was lying with his back faced against the older.

“which one?” jeonghan replies, a small smile forming subtle open spaces on the either side of his lips. he clasps his hands atop the soft, bare skin of his stomach, locking in the jitterbugs desperately escaping from his expectant body.

it’s not very hard for him to figure, really, jeonghan had literally just suggested the idea of a lifetime together to which the younger had yet to entertain.

jeonghan loves joshua.

     he has loved him for quite an abundance;

     he has loved him for quite some time;

but when you’re young and overwhelmingly in love, it seems, ‘some time’ could never really satisfy the most heavily stretched standards of _enough._

joshua, on the other hand, can still be a bit too shy. he didn’t think he’d want it as much as he does now that he’s heard of it — all this, nevermind that the suggestion of marriage was carefully blanketed under the art of jeonghan’s furtive delivery. so he tells him: _“forget it.”_

 

 

jeonghan, nevertheless, had an answer.

 

 

if he were being honest, he hadn’t thought of it until earlier, but the idea of marriage with joshua does not a single bit sit foreign in the picture has in his advanced mind —

     that picture of him gnawing on joshua’s homemade spaghetti especially flavoured to his personal liking;

     that picture of him coming home to the sight of joshua freshly comfortable and undone from his professional regard, waiting for him after tiring hours from work — on some days,the other way around;

     that picture of him slumped lazily on a couch they picked together at a 70% discounted steal at the nearest furniture depot, watching the shows he initially was never into, but which grew on him because joshua, for the love of everything related and unrelated, would always throw in dialouges here and there;

     that picture of him taking turns to watch over and tend to another being — be it human or pet — because they’re young, in love, and acing every bit of parenthood through old advice and effective community threads online;

     and that picture of him, sharing one bed with joshua every single night from his youthful days to the days where their heads are graying and crying for Rogaine but it’s fine because shampoo lasts a longer time for them, and though their bones might turn brittle over time, they have each other hands to hold and support with anyways.

 

“i mean it.”

“huh?”

“you and me,” he continues, rolling to his side to hover over the gentle frame of joshua beside him. “we could love like this forever.”

joshua’s heart warms greatly, his chest sinking in all the right ways, resounding to the success of his inquiry getting across.

“what do you say?”

he lets the question sit for a moment, catching a minute to regain his tongue from being tied up from eagerly trying to say “yes” in all the best ways, and it doesn’t help that his heartbeat feels like a million wrecking balls crashing against every tissue inside his chest. oh God, was joshua so, _so_ in love with him.

“it’s alright,” jeonghan dismisses, softly brushing a palm over joshua’s exposed arm, matching his comfort with tiny kisses. “it guess it’s premature and i don’t have a ring anyway.”

but joshua _snatches_ jeonghan’s hand off of his own body and holds it inside his, catching it as if jeonghan was leaving in a blink. _“yes,”_ he hastily, sharply retorts. “jeonghan, _yes._ ”

“you scared me.”

“you startled me.”

“can you promise me?”

“i can and i will and i do.”

jeonghan lifts their hands to his mouth, directing his lips on joshua’s ring finger — empty, awaiting a band, but on which, a promise now exists.

     it comes in the form of a kiss, pressed deeply on the warm skin, marking a vow of him and him in the future.

“i promise, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_)
> 
> also, the stressed student that i am would gratefully take a cup of coffee as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever liked my work that much. i’ll drink it well, i promise. thank you ♡


End file.
